1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to mobile power systems, and more particularly to an automated mobile power system capable of storing energy in electrical, hydraulic and pneumatic subsystems for driving a wide range of interchangeable tools and in particular saving energy by shutting down a recharging engine when not needed for recharging.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Surgi, U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,661, discloses a wheel supported platform and an engine base supported from said platform and spaced thereabove, an internal combustion engine mounted on said base, a generator including a casing on said internal casing engine and having a generator tail shaft extending rearwardly from the casing above the platform, a second shaft in alignment with said generator tail shaft, a pump supported on said platform and having a driving shaft extending forwardly beneath the first mentioned shaft, belt pulleys mounted on said second shaft and said driving shaft, a belt connecting said belt pulleys, an electric clutch connecting said generator tail shaft and said second shaft, said clutch being provided with a circuit connection to said generator and a frame extending from the pump forwardly toward the generator and supporting said driving shaft.
Robbins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,572, discloses a utility trailer having folding and retractable sides and end panels, tool and equipment storage bins, and a power winch, and further characterized by power operated tools and equipment which may be driven by a power take-off unit on the towing vehicle or an optional auxiliary engine. In a preferred embodiment, the utility trailer is mounted on a conventional style chassis and includes a set of brackets for mounting gin poles to facilitate lifting of equipment and supplies.
Labrum, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,055, discloses a small, mobile, tool caddy, characterized by having an on-board generator so that the power tools carried in the caddy can be operated anywhere. The caddy comprises a wheeled frame with some type of superstructure which will hold the power tools and hand tools needed in a particular profession, with the preferred or illustrated embodiment being a utility box mounted in the frame. The utility box has tool mounting brackets on its sides, front, and top, and also mounts a collapsible cloth refuse bag just behind the utility box.
Schwaiger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,982, discloses a mobile hydraulic system with a hydraulic pump, which is powered by a battery powered motor and fed from a hydraulic reservoir, whereby the pump, the battery, the motor and the hydraulic reservoir are a compact, portable hydraulic unit, to which a working tool, which is separated from the portable hydraulic unit and is exchangeable, can be connected via a hydraulic connecting line of the hydraulic pump.
Douglas et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,764, discloses a heater for heating an enclosure associated with a motor vehicle having a liquid coolant system for storage of materials that may damaged by freezing temperatures, such as a truck utility box. The heater comprises an enclosure with an aperture in communication with the enclosure, a heat exchange means for transferring heat from coolant from the cooling system of the vehicle flowing through the heat exchange means to the air flowing adjacent to the heat exchange means, and an electrical blower means for forcing air through the heat exchange means and out of the enclosure into the enclosure through the aperture. The blower means has an electrical control means for controlling its function by a driver of the vehicle.
Glidden et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,942, discloses a utility package for installation in the bed of a pickup truck that includes a frame having a relatively narrow, lower vertical section of a width narrower than the interior spacing between the sides of the pickup truck bed while substantially spanning the entire interior distance between such sides and a relatively wide, upper horizontal section of a width greater than the interior spacing between the sides and no greater than about the distance between the exteriors of the sides and adapted to be supported on the tops of the sides. An elongated pressure vessel is located within the vertical section and a pair of upright housing sections are mounted on the horizontal section oppositely of the vertical section. The housing section have access openings at respective ends of the horizontal section. An air compressor unit is mounted on the frame between the housing section and a tool box is located in the vertical section adjacent to one end and above the pressure vessel to be accessible through the housing section. At least one hose reel is mounted in the vertical section adjacent to the other end of the horizontal section and is accessible through the housing section at the end of the horizontal section.
Burrus IV et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,949, discloses a power toolbox for vehicles that charges power tools and batteries while the vehicle is driven. A preferred embodiment is intended to be placed in a pick-up truck bed. The toolbox is coupled to the vehicular automotive system, and electrical power is delivered through electrical contacts in the toolbox to modular compartments that hold power tools or batteries in a nested fashion. When the vehicle is running, any battery or tool coupled to a compartment is charged. The compartments may be of different shapes and sizes and may include electrical circuitry to modulate the voltage and current from the vehicular electrical system. An optional manual switch is provided to disengage the toolbox from the vehicular electrical system.
Tripoli, U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,941, discloses an AC electrical power delivery system for installation into a utility box attached to the bed of a pickup truck. This system delivers AC electrical power for operating light-duty equipment including power hand tools and electrical equipment to an included AC outlet connectable to a side wall of the utility box. An electrical power inverter is provided of the type which converts incoming DC electrical power to AC electrical power. The inverter is installable into the utility box in proximity to, and having an AC power output in electrical communication with, the AC outlet. This system may also include a separate DC electrical power storage battery or utilize the battery of the pickup truck. A wiring harness is connectable at one end thereof to a DC input of the inverter and extendable along the body of the pickup truck and connectable at another end of the wiring harness to the DC storage battery whereby DC electrical power is transferred by the wiring harness from the storage batter to the inverter when AC electrical power is demanded at the AC outlet.
Cutler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,147, discloses a system, and a method of using a system, for controlled tool operation. The method includes providing a tool used in a force application such as a such torque application. The tool communicates with a controller which can communicate with the tool, and to a display in communication with the tool and the controller. The controller can be programmed with operational information about a tool operation. Information related to the operational information is displayed to a user during use. Service information including at least information about an amount of force applied during use is recorded and stored in the controller. Also disclosed is a computerized system for controlled tool operation which sends operational instructions to the tool before use and retrieves service information from the tool after use.
The related art described above discloses power units capable of powering electrical, hydraulic, and pneumatic devices. In addition, the related art discloses such power units that are capable of being installed in a utility truck, as well as units that have a dedicated engine separate from that of the utility truck. However, the prior art fails to disclose an integrated apparatus that provides electrical, hydraulic, and pneumatic power sources configured for operating tools within the truck and nearby the truck. The present invention discloses details of such an integrated apparatus having a dedicated engine and capable of either being installed in a utility vehicle or self-contained in a compact housing that, itself, may be carried by a utility vehicle, as for instance, in the bed of a truck. The present apparatus stores energy, monitors energy resources and replenishes the stored energy automatically.